


Common Ground

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“They’re talking about us.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daiko_Major who prompted me in my Advent Drabbles post on LJ. This is a companion drabble to [The Pitfalls of Genius](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592344).

“They’re talking about us.”

“Really.” James shrugs, non-committal.

“In the past two minutes, your DI has glanced our way no fewer than eight times. John, in contrast, is studiously avoiding looking in this direction, no doubt because he is well aware that I would notice. Also–”

“I wasn’t doubting your statement. I’m simply wondering why you think it matters.”

Sherlock tosses his hair. “It doesn’t. People will always talk.”

“Particularly about you.” 

“And you.”

“Yes – and if it bothered you, which it doesn’t, you trust John Watson enough not to worry about what he’d say.”

“And you Lewis.”

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly, AO3 thinks this is 99 words, but I swear it's 100! Counted it manually and everything!


End file.
